degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi fanfiction: Megan Duevel Chapter 9
Okay, so I decided to write some more, since I'm at home, sick with strep throat :(( Right now I am eating potato soup and watching Tom and Jerry. Man, I need a life. So hope you guys enjoy some more.. It's Thursday morning, and I haven't talked to Smith in two days. I see Hanna-a girl from my geometry class- and walk up to her. "Hey" She looks pretty uninterested, "Hol-a." she mumbles, staring at her nails. Honestly me and Hanna aren't too close. She's just a tad bit of a bitch. "What's up?" "Just trying to get to class." She says, flipping her long black hair and rudely walking away. I go to my locker to grab my books, when someone slides up next to me. I look down and see black skater shoes. Definetley not Smith. I look up to see someone I did not expect. Jesse. He's leaning cooly against the lockers. "What are you doing?" I snap. "Hey, hey, sorry. I just thought, well we've been English partners now for what- a week? We've hardly even talked." He stares at me with his piercing silver eyes and I have to say, his bad boy looks break me, "Fine then, lets talk. Everyone says you're this bad ass guy. What's so bad about you?" "I guess I'm just misunderstood." "Guess so." I say, twirling my hair around my finger. Woah, now I'm flirting. I really need to stop. "So what do you say about going to the park with me after school. We could go through each other's papers, after all, they are due tomorrow." "Fine. who's driving us?" "Me. Got my license yesterday. I'm sixteen now." "Okay. Sounds good." "See ya around then." I watch him walk away down the hall towards English. Huh, maybe he's not too bad after all. I start walking to English, and Smith comes up next to me. "What'd he want?" Smith wants to know. "Why do you care?" I say coldly. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day. You're a really awesome girl. I don't care about the rumors. So, are we good now?" I let out a breathy giggle. "We're good." "Awesome." He says, and we walk in the room and take our seats. The day drags on very slowly and I just can't wait for it to be over. Finally, the last bell rings and I rush out of class stuffing my things into my bag. I walk down to the front door and find Jesse waiting for me. "Hey, you ready to go?" Jesse says as he rubs my arm. I repeat, he rubs my arm. "Yeah, let's go." And we walk out the doors of Degrassi towards his red beat down car. We hop in and drive down to the park near The Dot. We sit at a picnic table, get our papers out, and get to work. We work for about two hours, then decide to head down to The Dot to grab a bite to eat. "Well, we got a lot done."Jesse says. "Sure did..." I order a chicken club sandwich and we eat in silence. Then he decides to drive me home. We talk the whole way home about random things, and he seems nice. I give him directions to my apartment building and soon, we're there. "Well, thanks for the ride. I had fun. Bye." I say, sliding out of the car. "See ya." I run up the stairs towards our room, then use my key to open the door. As soon as I walk in I see K.C. standing there with a mad look on his face. "Where have you been?" "K.C.! It's only 7:00!" "I thought you were coming home right after school on the bus. Where were you?" "I was finishing my paper with my English partner. Why are you so mad?" "Because, I was worried, I've been waiting for you to get home. You can't just do things without telling me!" "I can take care of myself!" "I know that. But I'm your brother, and I'm here for you now. Whether you like it or not!" "Whatever." I mumble, then I slam my door and lock myself in my room. I flop down on my bed and scream into my pillow. My temper has always tended to get out of control, so I try to take it easy. I lay there, thinking of Jesse. Then I get an idea. I bet if I started dating him, people would stop treating me like I'm such an outsider. Let the planning commence. Okk. Sorry it was a bit short.. I can't think of anything else.. So hope you liked it :D It's FINALLY starting to get somewhere. Thanks for your patience and keep reading!! Category:Blog posts